


The deal

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Series: The assassin [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Irda tends to hold grudges. Can she get her revenge?





	The deal

Serana's soft snoring made Irda feel at ease. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stared at the note she had received today.

"We know." 

Irda had no idea what it could mean. The only thing she knew was that the letter came from a man in a black robe. She frowned. Maybe it was just someone playing a trick on her. 

Settling on that idea, she put the paper on the nightstand and layed down next to Serana. Irda ran her finger over the two scars she had left behind on her lover's neck. She knows Serana doesn't blame her for it, but she can't help but feel a great sense of guilt. Nuzzling up to her, her eyelids became heavy and she fell alseep.

"Urg, my head...", Irda grunted, waking up with a splitting headache. Her vision was blurry at first. When she came to, she realised she wasn't in the tavern she fell alseep in.

"I see you're finally awake", a calm voice said. It came from a hooded woman who was seated on a large cabinet in the corner.

"You must have questions. Don't ask them; just listen." 

Irda was still too woozy for that anyways.

"You see, you're one of our targets. Someone wanted you dead, so they contacted us, the Dark Brotherhood. Now, one of our associates believes you could be of use to us."

She pauses and looks the Dragonborn straight in the eyes: "Irda, I'm here to give you an offer. Join our ranks and we will dismiss that contract."

"And why would I agree with that, huh?" Irda snorted.

The woman chuckled in return: "Why not? You are by no means a noble soul. You rob people of their lives without a second thought. You don't care about anyone except your little vampire... and you'd murder anyone who even lays a finger on her." She studied Irda's face to look for any sort of reaction. Seeing as the Dragonborn kept a straight face, she had to play with her heartstrings.

"But what if the person who hurts her... is you?"

Irda's eyebrows twitched.

"That wasn't me!" she started to lose her composure.

"Oh, but I know, dear", the woman clarified, "Actually, that was my associate's doing. You have to understand, he was simply trying to fulfill the contract he was given."

She jumped off the closet and leaned against it.

"But seeing as he brought your girlfriend in danger in the process, wouldn't you concider joining us? You'd ensure her safety that way."

Irda thought for a second. Serana meant the world to her and the fact that she couldn't protect her bothers her immensly.

"Fine, I agree", Irda decided, "I'll join the Dark Brotherhood."

"A fine choice. Ta'ril, you are relieved from the contract", the woman announced.

" 't Was about time. I started taking a liking to her", a voice spoke up out of nowhere. Irda recognized that smug voice.

"YOU!"

"Me!"

The man with the skull mask stepped out of the dark corner he had been standing in this whole time.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you suffer like Serana did", Irda snarled as she grabbed him by the neck with one hand.

He took off the skull, revealing fluffy, ginger hair, hazy, blue eyes and a large scar across his face.

"Eh... I'm sorry about your girl, honestly. I was just doing my job. You know, you kindof just switch off your empathy when you're doing a job", the man apologized while nearly being choked. He sounded sincere enough, so Irda let go of him.

"But you know, we're family now! I'll help you look out for her", he offered.

Irda went to stand uncomfortably close to him and stared him dead in the eyes.

"If you  _ever_ pull that shit on me again, I won't be this forgiving", she warned him with a calm, yet threathening voice.

The man gulped. "O-Of course."

"Now that that got cleared up, I suggest our new member goes to visit our sanctuary near Falkreath", the woman spoke up.

"Oh, we could go together", the man said, "I need to go there soon anyways." 

Irda shrugged: "Sure, just not right now. I want to go see how Serana is holding up." 

The man smiled: "Of course. Well, I'll hang around Falkreath for a while, so meet me whenever."

The hooded woman had already unlocked the door and Irda barged out without looking back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write lol


End file.
